


The Bachelor

by Luke_Cobain



Category: Julia Michaels - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: 19 Niall, 1D has another name in this, 25 Harry, F/M, Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Niall, Older Harry Styles, Rock Star Harry Styles, Romantic Fluff, The Bachelor AU, narry is endgame
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_Cobain/pseuds/Luke_Cobain
Summary: Холостяк au, где Гарри становится новым "Холостяком" в одноименном реалити-шоу, а Найл обычный студент университета искусств Лондоне и случайно оказывается одним из претендентов на роль второй половинки Гарри.***– Отлично, - фыркает Гарри, - я наконец готов к длительным отношениям, и первый человек, которого я полюблю за очень долгое время, - это человек, которого я ещё не встретил и, вероятно, я также могу влюбиться сразу где-то в двадцать с лишним человек. Фантастика.– Твоя идея, не моя.– Я знаю. И я не отступлюсь от неё.





	The Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, это моя первая работа на ao3 и я немного волнуюсь, потому что обычно я здесь только как читатель, а не автор.
> 
> Как вы поняли, это au!Холостяк и я очень взволнованная этой идей.  
> Надеюсь, вам понравится!
> 
> Читайте и наслаждайтесь ;)

Гарри знал, что он, как минимум, выглядел слегка отчаянным, когда его очень близкий друг Ник Гримшоу сообщил ему о том, что стал новым продюсером в британском реалити-шоу «Холостяк». И хотя зеленоглазый не особенно любил реалити-шоу и не сильно верил в их искренность, он не мог не сопереживать участникам или участницам, тем более когда Холостяком является горячая и интересная знаменитость.

Гарри также был молод, но удивительно зрелым и уверенным в том, кто он и чего хочет. Пусть раньше его любые отношения могли длиться едва пару месяцев, но после своего первого серьезного расставания и более десяти месяцев воздержания (лишь всвязи с его первой ролью в фильме, его альбомом и туром, конечно, он вовсе не монах), от чего-то большего, он действительно думал, что начинает уставать быть один. Конечно, в душу человека он влюблялся раньше, чем заняться сексом, но он не мог по нему не скучать тоже, тем более если он занималсяим с тем, кто ему по-настоящему нравится и дорог. Стайлс мог найти кого-нибудь и на одну ночь, желающие всегда были (даже если не знали, кто он), однако, это не его стиль и он таким не занимался.

Иногда бывает это жалящее чувство в груди, когда он видит влюбленную пару на улице или когда улетает в солнечный ЛА и на пляже гуляют целые компании счастливых влюбленных людей. И, конечно, он не любил огорчать свою прекрасную мать, которая не одобряла всех его любовников и любовниц.  
И пусть она была строга и немного придирчива, он все равно хотел найти кого-то, кто будет счастлив провести уикенд в его родном Чешире и не чувствовать прожигающий взгляд Энн на себе, которая почти во всех видела только золотоискателей.

Зеленоглазый брюнет был успешным соло-певцом, автором песен и музыки и многообещающим начинающим актером. Скрывать было не за чем, он действительно был очень богат и мог многое себе позволить, не жалея денег, потому что он пошел на X-фактор когда ему было шестнадцать и он долго трудился над своей мечтой и знал, что это все ещё удивительно получать эту любовь и поддержку от его поклонников со всего мира. Так что, конечно, он мог бы привлечь кого-нибудь просто идеального деньгами и внешностью, но он хотел искренних отношений и любви и в глубине души надеялся, что скоро встретит такого человека... Даже если это немного наивно.

И когда Ник поделился с ним своей замечательной новостью, у Гарри словно появилась эта мультяшная лампочка над головой, оповещающая о гениальной идее, пришедшей в голову! Он не мог не отрицать как план уже успел начать формироваться в его голове и вскоре начать его исполнение.

Гарри не любил играть на публику и никогда не любил лживые отношения с едва знакомыми девушками, но его бывший лейбл и менеджмент бредили о том, сколько известности ему это принесет, хотя это был просто хорошо продуманный пиар.

Здесь он действительно надеялся на другое. Он морально себя приготовил ко всему, он узнал всё, что потребуется и даже посмотрел абсолютно все сезоны шоу сразу нескольких стран, подмечая, что ещё не было ни одного, где бы среди претендентов на вторую половинку Холостяка были и девушки,и парни.  
Черт, да он мог сделать гребанную сенсацию во всем мире! Кроме того, получить хорошее промо к его дебютному альбому, заработать (даже если доходы с эфиров буду куда меньше чем те деньги, что она потратит на свидания и всё такое) и найти любовь всей своей жизни впридачу!  
Это же такая удача!

Да его должны с руками и ногами тащить в продюсерскую кампанию и под дулом пистолета заставлять подписать контракт (в его уверенности можно винить только его нарциссизм и его огромное откормленное эго)!

Ну...

По крайней мере, он так думал...

***

– Скажи честно, Гарольд... Ты ебанулся? - округлил глаза Джефф и тут же тихо пробормотал. - Господи, прости что скажешь...

– Послушай, я всё продумал... - Гарри только хотел привести как доказательства те аргументы, что надумал, как его менеджер громко хлопнул по столу рукой, да так, что вилки подлетели, и Гарри разумно заткнулся, поджав губы. Люди за соседними столики странно на них посмотрели и Джеффри прокашлялся, понижая тон.

« _Гарри, ублюдок, Стайлс, специально выбрал людное место»_ , подумал мужчина и отпил большой глоток дорого красного вина.

– Ник сказал, что идея потрясная.

– Ты можешь Нику принести хоть отрезанный палец своей бабули и выставить его в Инстаграме, и он все равно скажет, что это потрясная идея, потому что это Ник, мать его, Гримшоу!.. Поверить не могу, Гарри, как ты вообще до этого додумался?

– Долгим путем философских размышлений. Я посмотрел каждый сезон каждого шоу и, честно говоря, полюбил это шоу больше, чем хотел, но я знаю в чем суть! Прошу, нет, умоляю! Джефф, позволь Нику организовать нам встречу с остальной командой шоу и создателями. Они скоро начнут снимать новый сезон и если не позаботиться об этом сейчас, то моё место и любовь всей жизни может забрать какой-нибудь... Том Хиддлстон!

Азофф тяжко вздохнул, закрыв глаза и внимательно принял слова Гарри к размышлению. Он видел мало хорошего в этом, но то, как горели его глаза, когда он говорил, что может встретить на проекте свою любовь, как-то его... расстроило даже.

Стайлс действительно выглядел немного отчаянным.  
По сути, прошло много-много времени с тех пор, как Гарри кто-то понравился. Последние два с половиной года месяцев он пишет музыку, снимается в фильм, снова пишет, записывает альбом, затем его продвигает и отправляется в тур. Теперь он уже почти десять месяцев как отдыхает и он растерян. На самом деле, раньше у него не было много времени и он действительно даже не беспокоился об этом. Он был слишком поглощен своей музыкой и записью альбома, в который он влюблен. Несмотря на все это, никто не привлек его внимание. И это чертовски раздражало.

– Я не знаю, я не уверен.

– А я знаю, я уверен... Приятель, я... Хочу этого. - Гарри провел рукой сквозь свои короткие, недавно подстриженные, волосы и посмотрел своему менеджеру прямо в глаза. - Возможно, это не лучший способ начать отношения, ведь я практически прошу незнакомцев сражаться за меня, но кто бы не хотел меня, не так ли? - тут он усмехнулся и Азофф по привычке закатил глаза. Он чертовски не выносил нарциссизм Гарри. - И я устал.

– От чего? От свободы? По-моему ты ненавидел встречаться с кем-то, когда был в «Stockholm Syndrome»*.

– Я устал от одиночества, Джеффри. Когда понимаешь что в глубине души пусто и ты не можешь вспомнить никого, кто хоть однажды был там. Мне двадцать пять лет и я один. Это не то, как я представлял свою жизнь пять лет назад. Я представлял рядом с собой любящего искреннего человека, который будет поддерживать меня в любых трудностях и принимать не только мою известность, но и меня со всем моим багажом странностей и увлечений, с моим эпатажным гардеробом и чашками чая в 2 часа ночи, потому что пришло вдохновения и поедет со мной в тур, если захочет и будет смотреть на меня каждый концерт и, как бы я не любил своих поклонников, все взгляды будут адресованы ему, или как он будет связываться со мной каждый час по Скайпу, потому что не сможет вынести разлуки!.. -Гарии замолкает на момент, а затем снова говорит, но уже куда тише и спокойнее. - И что? Прошло практически два с половиной года и мои единственные серьезные отношения длились едва ли больше трех месяцев... Это не то, чего я хотел. Я не хочу проснуться уже в тридцать лет свободным как осиновый лист и даже не иметь нормального опыта за плечами. В тридцать лет я хочу быть счастлив и, пока что, я не думаю, что моё желание в ближайшее время сбывается.

Джефф хмурится и думает. Он знает какой прекрасный человек Гарри и что он заслуживает личного счастья, как никто другой.  
Он видел в глазах его подопечного тонну грусти и не мог не сожалеть о том, что говорит Стайлс. Кроме того певец был прав о том, что все ещё не имел достаточно серьезных длительных и здоровых отношений. Его единственная "любовь" заключалась в модели, изменившей ему спустя полтора месяца отношений и Гарри было стыдно называть это опытом, когда ему просто разбили сердце, потому что он правда думал, что начинается влюбляться.

И все же Джефф не хотел, чтобы Гарри всю оставшуюся жизнь думал, что любовь может приносить только боль и оставить после себя дыру в груди.

– Как бы я хотел это исправить, Гарри...

– И ты можешь, Джефф! Я об и говорю! Пожалуйста!

Азофф знал, что как только тяжело вздохнул на мольбы Гарри, он сильно облажался, потому что он, черт возьми, не мог сказать ему «нет».

– Хорошо. Я дам добро на встречу и ты можешь делать то, что хочешь, что тебе удобно, но Гарри ... пожалуйста, будь осторожен, да?

Гарри чуть не визжит на весь ресторан и сдержанно кивает.

– Я буду осторожен, но ты говоришь это потому, что?.. - Гарри спрашивает, хотя он уже знает ответ.

– Потому что в прошлый раз это была Кендалл, и ты пытался заставить эти отношения работать дважды, и это закончилось катастрофой оба раза. Я не хочу видеть, как тебе больно, и хотя мы не будем знать людей, я не хочу, чтобы они тоже пострадали. Ради всего святого, Гарри, на этот раз будет вовлечено телевидение. - твердо говорит Джефф.

– У меня такое чувство, что ты меня просто оскорбил, - саркастически говорит Гарри.

– Гарри, - его менеджер вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам, массируя голову. - ты склонен увлекаться очень быстро, а потом очень быстро терять интерес. Есть длинный список людей, которые могут это подтвердить. Тейлор, Кендалл, Кэролайн, мне нужно продолжать?

– Я знаю, хорошо? Я отстой по части любви, - говорит Гарри, константирую факт, который он слишком хорошо знает.

– Да, ты был таким время от времени, но это не так, как будто ты делаешь это специально. Ты был так молод, когда общался с этими людьми, и это естественно, что допустил некоторые ошибки. Мы все их допускаем и потом учимся. Также не помогало то, каждый твой шаг рассматривался под надзором СМИ. Не будь таким строгим с самим собой, хорошо? Ты научился на своих ошибках, и ты действительно хороший человек, Гарри. Я люблю тебя до смерти, как и многие другие люди. Когда правильный человек приходит, и вы готовы к реальным, длительным отношениям ... все получается так, как надо. - говорит Джефф с обнадеживающей улыбкой на лице.

Гарри вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, прикусив губу.

– Я устал от бездельничания. Это уже не весело. Я хочу настоящих отношени. Я хочу знать, что кто-то ждет меня в конце дня, когда мы оба закончили работу. Мне надоело быть одиноким.

Азофф смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой на губах и отпивает пару глотков вина.

– Это хорошо. Это называется «остепениться». Не много людей приходят к этому в твои годы.

– Отлично, - фыркает Гарри, - я готов к длительным отношениям, и первый человек, которого я очень полюблю за очень долгое время, - это человек, которого я ещё не встретил и, вероятно, я также влюблюсь сразу где-то в двадцать с лишним человек. Фантастика.

– Твоя идея, не моя.

– Я знаю. И я не отступлюсь от неё.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stockholm Syndrome - альтернативное название «One Direction», которое я выбрала, потому что считаю, что 1D не было бы без Найла :)


End file.
